


Night's Candles (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们可能只有一夜共度。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night's Candles (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night's Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804723) by [hedda62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/pseuds/hedda62). 



 

**有光吧**

 

 

Title:Night's Candles

Author:hedda62（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: NC17

 

**Summary** **：**

They may only have one night.

 

**A/N** **：**

For [killalla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/gifts).

My dear prompter: I tried, and I couldn't quite. So if you want the ending you asked for, just stop at the first set of asterisks. The rest of us will carry on. :)

Thanks to yunitsa for the beta!

(See the end of the work for [more notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/804723#work_endnotes).)

 

  

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/804723>

 

授权：

 

Yes, certainly you may translate it into Chinese

 

 

**警告：**

无

 

**摘要：**

他们可能只有一夜共度。

 

**A/N** **：**

亲爱的命题人：我努力了，虽然没能完全符合。所以如果你希望只看自己想要的那个结尾，就请停在第一行星号那里吧。其余愿意吃糖的我们接着往下看：)

 

**求文梗：**

<http://meme-of-interest.dreamwidth.org/1507.html?thread=247523#cmt247523>

 

There are some lovely stories out there where our heroes acknowledge that their relationship is not a one time thing, but because I love bittersweet downer endings, I'd also like to see a story where they only get one night together.

 

So, perhaps Reese finally gets his suicide mission, and this gives him the courage to confess and ask Finch as a last request? Or vice versa? Bonus points for the other not guessing, not even imagining that there was mutual attraction until the very end, and one or both of them facing their death with a laugh and a smile.

 

有很多精彩的故事都是讲他们俩知道彼此之间的关系将会是长期的，而非一夜情，不过因为我喜欢虐心结局，所以我想要一个故事，他们俩只有一夜共度。

 

或许是Reese最终接到了一个自杀式任务，而这让他终于鼓起勇气，把向Finch坦白感情当最后的请求？或者相反，Finch表白？最好是对方感到完全出乎意料，而直到最后的最后才察觉其实这感情是双向的，而非单向暗恋，然后他们中的一个，或者两人一起，微笑着迎接死亡。

  

 

**某鱼注：**

 

标题翻译，看完全文就会明白了。【我会说第一反应是“蜡炬成灰”然后是“思君如夜烛”咩……

文中人物引用的阿西莫夫的内容，参考的是直接百度到的译文，没写译者，推测应该是通行版本的翻译。

各种标点尽量按照原文，实在别扭才改。

300字不分段也是按照原文。

 

根本没有NC17，请不要被作者的标注误导。

我本人不分上下体位，AO3也不分。

如果一定要区分所谓的“攻受”，那这篇文里某鱼真的看不出来究竟谁上谁下，只能标注成Rinch，请介意的读者不要继续往下看，谢谢

 

由于是填梗文，因此我完全不明白为什么会有这一次的事件，以及为什么他们必须做出选择。请勿细究，只当是，这两位迟早要面对的绝境就好。

不由得想到了薛定谔的猫。

 

想看虐心的话，只看到 **第一行星号** 那里，就不要再继续了。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Night's Candles** **有光吧 =====**

  

 

“再说一遍，”John表示，“答案是不行。”

 

“我只是觉得，我能帮上忙——”

 

“Harold。不可以。你绝不能和我一起去。我需要你在这儿，听着所有的警用电台，随时保持和我还有Lionel的电话连线。我们需要找到那第三个炸弹，而你是唯一一个手握全部信息，还有能力有时间理出头绪的人。毕竟，到时候我会有点儿忙。”

 

“有点儿忙着被炸飞，Mr. Reese。”小个子男人分辩。John能听到他声音中涌动的惊惶和愤怒，还有恐怕是竭尽全力维持的理智。Harold坐在图书馆的电脑前，十指在键盘上飞舞；用不着打听他究竟在做什么，或者除了仅仅保持双手忙碌，还有什么特别的缘由。现在是晚上十点；John有种奇怪的感觉，就好像周身方圆数英里绵延开去，唯一的光源只有桌上那盏台灯。

 

“我知道至少十种不同的方法可以解除炸弹的触控器。”他告诉Harold。

 

“可是你根本没打算去解除它们；你打算 _被炸飞_ 。另外我只是说，我至少能在后座上搞定那个炸弹背心，让你有时间——”

 

“我计划把嫌犯绑起来，尽量把那装满炸弹的汽车开得足够远，离开无辜的人群，然后如果还有时间，我就去解除那两个炸弹。还有我和你保证，我绝对打算飞奔逃命的。”

 

“可如果没有计时器呢，你根本不可能知道——”

 

“那我就会用自己最敏锐的判断力，Harold。我希望你能信任我。”

 

Harold紧紧抿着嘴，点点头，不过明显没有放弃争论，而John察觉到无论是保证还是冷静，自己方才那番话表达得都不怎么样。毕竟他可不是每天都有机会阻止屠杀几百人的行动；在以前他会说这根本不是他干的活儿。甚至现在，随着时间流逝，情势愈发危急，假如Mirkovic只是想杀掉自己，而没有知道那么多会令他成为刺杀目标的消息，那么他们原本可以去叫帮手的。号码以“Ernest Thornhill”的形式出现这还只是第三次，机器是在向管理员报警，提示出现了高度威胁，和以前一样，警告之后就是沉默，和某些时候变化莫测近乎聒噪形成了强烈对比。那个明天一早John就要与之赴死的男人已经把Shaw重伤，女特工正在医院为了能活下去而努力；那个人跟踪Harold直到他家门口，如果没有John的及时干涉，小个子男人如今恐怕已经被绑架；那个人甚至威胁Carter，还用不知道什么方法恐吓Root，现在她比之前疯得更厉害了。他们不能冒险再告诉任何人整个事情的真相。Fusco还有其他纽约警察只知道有个炸弹；他们不知道汽车里的那个，或者嫌犯身上藏着的那个，他们都以为就是有一个炸弹，需要全力以赴追踪到，而John也乐得牺牲自己的性命去找出来，不管这家伙是不是还有同伙。严刑拷问逼供一个打算先来次大屠杀再自杀的人不是什么好主意，尤其还要开着塞满炸药的车穿过城市早高峰的车流。他必须努力做到最好。

 

“我和Shaw的外科医生谈过了，”他转向Harold，“我们的姑娘会康复的，尽管没准儿要好好躺上两个月她才能回到出外勤的水平。在这期间……”

 

“在这期间，Mr. Reese，”Harold打断他的话，挑高声音，“让我们不要去假设任何人取代你的位置。”

 

“我以为你准备了无数个应急方案的，Finch。”

 

Harold停下敲击键盘的动作，瞥了John一眼，整个上半身费力地扭过来。这无比熟悉的姿势不知怎么，还是让John的心里起了波澜；前特工发现自己脑子里一直在想， _我可能再也看不到他这个样子了_ 。“什么？”他问。

 

“我，当然，完全准备好了实行新的安排，”Harold慢慢开口，“可那并不意味着我想 _讨论_ ……”略微沉吟，小个子男人颤抖着呼了一口气，又转回去死死盯着电脑屏幕，“我已经表明了自己对你这个计划的反对意见，而你根本没兴趣听。没准儿你应该回家，睡上一觉。”

 

John几乎都要听话地迈步走向门口了，可揶揄这东西实在太容易戳穿。“我还没吃晚饭呢。你难道不打算给我这个罪人最后的晚餐？菲力牛排（Filet mignon），龙虾，香槟？我刚好知道预算不会超支。”

 

“首先，Mr. Reese，你 _不是_ ……”Harold的自控几乎引发刺痛；他咬住下唇，重重吞咽，喉结滚动，保持视线在屏幕上不曾移转半分，好像要把那些令人安慰的代码烧出洞来。“该死的。”Finch终于咬着牙咒骂，然后，随着John靠近，一只手搭上他的肩膀，“你他妈的 _别_ 打算安慰我。想都别想。”

 

“好吧，”John缩回去，“听你的。”

 

“你晚餐想吃什么都可以。包括香槟，如果你觉得这是个庆祝的话。”

 

“我倒是不介意那么想。其实就算快餐（Hot Pockets）和啤酒我也没问题。只是我想要你陪着，当然要是你不能忍受看到我——”

 

Harold的椅子腿带着刺耳的尖锐在地板上急速后退，划出一道印痕，他猛地站起来，晃了两晃，转身面对John。小个子男人凝视着他，目光专注，似乎要在这短短的几秒用眼睛拍下自己唯一一个员工的样子，再一刀一刀刻入脑子里。“你想要的任何东西，”他嗓音发颤，“都可以。你想要什么，John？”

 

 _想要活着_ ，前特工在心里说，可这是他永远也不会讲出来的，因为Harold会用尽一切方法达成他的心愿。 _我绝对不会讲出来_ ，他对自己默念。 _没什么能和跟炸弹约会相提并论_ 。

 

“你，”在意识到应该闭嘴之前，他已经说了；而事实上，他也确实没有打算咽回去。覆水难收；为时晚矣。“我想要你。”

 

Harold惊讶地微微张大了双眼，不过他肯定已经了然。倘若John之前真的有所行动，也曾被拒绝过，那他此刻绝对没胆量开口，不过话说回来，他似有似无地撩拨也不是一天两天了。他的碰触太过频繁，凝视太过长久。他早就让这种渴望昭然若揭。而Harold知道他的每一件事，并且从来没有说过一个不字。当然，他也从来没有表示过认可。

 

他们就这样面对面站着，视线胶着，似乎过了好几分钟，可其实只不过停驻了几秒，Harold有点不稳地踏前一步，用最普通最平常的语气，好像在说一件最微不足道的小事，“那么当然，你可以要我。”小个子男人抬手，扳着John的脸贴近自己。

 

“尽管，”第一个试探性的轻吻变得灼热濡湿渴切的时候，他顿了顿，接着道，“这对你的计划来讲可没什么太多好处。”Harold听上去微喘；他可能需要放慢速度。John根本不在乎。这一秒，他感受到的只有Harold的慷慨，他对此心怀感恩，而且他们还有很多个一秒。没多少分钟，连一小时都不到，可毕竟有很多个一秒钟。

 

“别擅自代表他人。”前特工说着，把Harold拉进怀里，脑袋埋进他颈侧。“我这方面本事好着呢。”

 

“但是我，”Harold反驳——好像由于自己心跳过快导致凑不出完整的句子说不出那些正式的词语而觉得窘困——“不得不有个假设，嗷”——John咬了他——“我很可能会太自私，希望这不仅仅是一次而已。”

 

“我没准儿能做两次，Harold。虽然不比年轻的时候，但——”

 

“我不是说今天晚上。”小个子拉开两人的距离，直直看着John的眼睛。“我的意思是……我一直和自己说，不是现在，这不是时候；还会有明天。 _他_ 明天还会在这儿。可如果你——”Finch好像突然词穷了；只是双手捧起前特工的脸，他吻了他，用尽全力，不顾一切，自我放逐般，紧紧贴在男人身上，胯间的勃起硬硬地抵着John的大腿。这不是Harold的慷慨和 大方；这是Harold的乞求和渴望。这是Harold在懊悔，就和John自己一样，为什么他们没有能够更早一些地戳破这层窗户纸。这是Harold在期盼他能活着回来。

 

_是的。哦，操，是啊。_

 

“当初你说我俩总有一天都会真正死去的时候，我们就应该在那公园的长椅上好好做一次，”John咕哝着啃上Harold的耳垂，沿着他的下巴播洒无数亲吻，试着不要用力过猛把他揉进自己身体里，完全失败。“倒不是说我从那么久之前就爱上你了。”

 

“我也没这么觉得；当初你如果怀着那样的心思接受了这份工作（position），将是极为不恰当的选择。”

 

“现在提已经晚了，如果我没记错的话。这是我这辈子做的最好的决定。”Harold又一次捧起他的脸，拉着他四唇相接；为了能在茫茫人海中找到彼此而由衷感谢上苍。他们俩都在微微发抖，不全是因为感激或者欲望。John的长腿伸进Harold腿间，一方面为了支撑身子，一方面为了得到更多的接触，缓慢地、让人难耐地厮磨。“那么现在你还能提供什么体位（position）？我们应该把躺平了当成目标，从这里开始。”

 

“哦拜托上帝啊是的，”Harold上气不接下气，拉拉扯扯揪着他的衣服朝沙发的方向走去。那的确没有Ritz大酒店般的豪华家具，John寻思，不过也没问题；他可以以后再幻想舒服的特大双人床（king-size beds）。如果他能有机会睡觉的话；现在这无关紧要。

 

他们带着急切，用最快速度帮彼此脱衣服。Harold根本没关心自己的高级手工定制西装被扔在地板上，这完全说明了问题。图书馆里冰凉的空气激得他少见阳光的苍白皮肤冒出了颗颗寒栗；John直到帮着自己的老板终于暖和过来，都没有发现。爱抚的手指如同拖着一串串小火苗，描过一道又一道伤疤；撩拨的舌尖舔吻喉管，脖颈，乳头，一直向下再向下，刷过Harold的整个长度，又回到他的手肘内侧；他想要膜拜他身体的每一寸，竭尽所能让他分心，使他放弃 _思考_ ，完全投入官能的海洋。他想要做全部的事情只为令他愉悦，可他没时间了；他想要让彼此把对方深深刻在脑子里，融入骨血中，建立起属于他们的节奏。循序渐进。至少他们开始做得不错。从经验中他明白，你能把工作关系变成炮友，可这和真的去了解一个人完全不同，你对他有感情，你愿意花时间像读一本熟悉的厚书般探索他的身体，从最普通的 _我喜欢这个，所以他可能也喜欢_ 变成 _每次用那样的方式擦过他那里，都会让他彻底点燃_ ； _他喜欢在我嘴里高潮_ ； _他怕痒_ ； _对他来讲在上面会比较容易_ 。他已经观察了Harold那么久，足够了解他的伤，知道是什么让他的身体变得残破，不过就算暂时没走到真正做爱的那一步，他还是不得不停下来考虑，Harold能承受他多少重量，能用什么姿势，是不是能够弯折身体；毕竟两个成年男人挤在沙发上，没有那么多空间。

 

所幸在间或的道歉还有询问的咕哝中，以及好几次差点儿滚下沙发之后，他们总算调整好了位置，令人炫目的几次，并非全都和性有关。尽管那确实相当壮观：他帮Harold口交，把他托上高潮，那渴求的喘息，在他发间揪紧的手指令他难忘，最终的奖赏就是小个子男人发出一声长长的呻吟，满是愉悦，带着淫靡的慵懒，几乎让他当时就射了；不过能肯定的是，最好等Harold灵巧的双手帮他打出来。他一直都很喜欢Harold的手；现在他简直要对它顶礼膜拜。如果明天早上的事情如他所料，那么这也将是最后的，最好的一夜。

 

他让Harold笑了四次。这才是最最好的部分。或者很可能，是最最糟糕的。

 

情欲平复，他用双臂把Harold紧紧搂在胸前，圈着他，只是想尽可能地延长这份美好，但事与愿违，他们俩都及时想起了为什么会做这件事的原因，然后John帮小个子男人站起来，看着他对地毯上皱成一团的长裤大呼小叫。他们稍作清理，穿上足够暖和的衣服，没有讨论一会儿很有可能还会再脱个精光，接着匆匆忙忙弄了最后的晚餐，吃的喝的以及其他零碎，倔强地都不肯承认自己不想离开图书馆，哪怕只是走到街口拐角的中餐馆也嫌路程太远。John莫名觉得好像刚刚时间停滞了一刻，而现在又重新咔哒咔哒奔涌向前。他看表，比预想的要晚了不少。

 

他们喝着速溶味增汤，啃着黄油花生脆饼，Harold陪在John身边——记忆里浮现出很多以前看过的著作——阿西莫夫的故事，讲的是一台超级厉害的电脑用了几百万年时间学习逆转熵（reversing entropy），并且最终解决了这一问题，可太迟了，彼时宇宙都已经毁灭。“于是它说，‘有光吧（Let there be light）！’”Harold完美作结，“然后就有了光，”而John忍不住抛开对上帝的不敬，在心里偷偷想象出一个带着黑框眼镜，啜饮布鲁克林浓啤酒（Brooklyn Brown Ale）的神祗降临人间。

 

“还有另一个故事，”Harold带着不常见的悠闲腔调，“Multivac试着通过代理服务器自杀。当然失败了，不过结局并不明确，因为明显它还会继续尝试。你真应该读读这个。”

 

“我会找时间安排的。不过这是对我说的，还是对机器？”John没等Harold回答，继续道，“我们还是不知道为什么Mirkovic对于……Ernest是个威胁。这不可能是炸弹，对不对？哪怕有些服务器在曼哈顿，丢失这么百分之几的一丁点也不会导致全部毁灭。而且它还会保护自己，抵抗其他形式的攻击。”

 

“并不……足够，也许吧，可……那不是我们首要关心的事情。”

 

“没错。可为什么——”

 

“不。你不能就这么……我肯定还会有……”

 

“Harold。拜托不要这样。我们都说定了的。只是……吃了你的脆饼。” _吃东西，喝汤；再接着做爱；我们一起去做每一件现在还来得及，还能做得到的普通事_ 。

 

“脆饼都不新鲜了。John，你根本不应该成为牺牲品。燔祭（burnt offering）。”

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

“因为我知道死亡总是不可避免，但特殊的死亡可以。因为我已经成功阻止了很多次，也失败过很多次，可是我 _能做到_ ，而这就是……”他的声音卡在嗓子里，顿了顿，咬紧牙关，“我曾经和你讲过Nathan的事情么？”好像Harold不确定自己的那些秘密里，有哪些已经透露过，又有哪些他还顽固地坚守，不过知道John无论如何迟早会看破。

 

“我知道Nathan，Harold。” _我知道他被炸飞了。死于重伤。不像我，我会和炸弹绑定_ 。“我很抱歉，可这是完全不一样的情况。”

 

“我本来可以救下他的。”

 

“或许吧。然后你们俩可能会在下一周双双被杀，也没准儿是下个月。更有可能连带你们身边的别人一起遇害。Harold，听着。我不想死。但如果一定要有个人去死，我宁愿我去。 _只有_ 我一个人去。”

 

Harold深呼吸，毫不遮掩愠怒的表情。“鉴于你知道我不赞成，”双唇扭出僵硬的线条，“而且我也不会听你的（And I am not resigned）。我会竭尽全力让你改变主意。这——”他推开了面前那些根本算不上晚餐的零食——“什么也不是。”

 

“反正我也不饿。”John让视线落在Harold自敞开的衬衫领口间露出的那一小块皮肤上；看着他不打领带的模样，居然有种傻乎乎的不真实感。

 

“那就让我做点儿事情来劝服你，”Harold还没消气，原本打算的诱惑口吻完完全全变了味道。

 

“你可以怂恿我再回到沙发上，”John说，“不过我绝对不会改变主意的。无论你要做什么，”前特工微笑，“放马过来吧，我拭目以待。”

 

“我想过要 _控制_ 高潮（withholding climax），就像……Scheherazade，但我已经说了够多的故事了。而且我不能……我没法给你你想要的。哪怕是完全不合理的情况下，”小个子男人越过桌面，握住了John的手。“可是，我真的想给你全世界。”

 

（译注：Scheherazade，《一千零一夜》讲故事的皇后，这里Finch指的应该是故事的高潮，而不是工口）

 

_你已经给我了。_

 

回到沙发上顺理成章：他们这一次温存得多，几乎能说是一寸一寸用彼此的感官探索对方，无声地交流，John轻轻按摩Harold肩胛骨下方疼痛的部位，同时帮他手淫，Harold含着John的耳垂，好像要把三思而后行一个字一个字印在他脑子里。John随他去，知道自己一会儿会把这几个字再重新挖出来的。如果当年CIA真的教了他什么，那就是怎样把悔恨从心底连根拔除，抛到九霄云外，而Harold对他的影响还没有深入到连这点也能摒弃。可是现在，他放纵自己在欲望中打滚： _我爱你，我永远不想离开你，我想要这个，我们在一起，共度以后的每一天，每一个月，岁岁年年_ 。有些震耳欲聋，带着回声。John意外地高潮了，听着Harold气喘吁吁地说着以前他是怎样迷失了自己，怎样茕茕孑立踽踽独行，然后是 _你拯救了我，别离开，别让我回到过去，我不想做回那样的自己，摸我碰我哦，哦_ 。一半的他是在脑子里越过了巅峰，而非射在Harold嘴里，不过这无所谓；这一切都是真实的，有血有肉。

 

心安理得享受前特工温柔的清理，Harold蜷在John身边，分享着他的体温，沉沉入睡。待到John确定了小个子男人真的已经睡熟，他便悄悄起身，滑下沙发，拿过一张毯子帮Harold盖暖和，又在他脸颊上落了个轻吻，最后收拾出几把枪，在凌晨五点钟之前走出了图书馆。他穿过幽暗的街道，在小摊子上买了杯咖啡，外加洒满粉色糖霜的甜甜圈，毕竟事到如今，他已经用不着向任何人交代任何事情了，不是么。他坐在公园的长椅上静静等待，凝视着河面上的点点星光，还有路灯映照中泛着波澜的长桥倒影。他们觉得炸弹会在早高峰的时候引爆；John祈祷届时能得到些许警告，能知道Mirkovic的车会驶向何方。他暗暗希望机器会给自己提示。不过事实上，打来电话的是Harold。

 

“John。你在哪儿？”

 

 _你知道我在哪儿。你只不过是想让我亲口说出来_ 。“我很好，Finch。嫌犯在哪儿？”

 

“John，你知道我不想让你做这个。也就是……”

 

“Harold，告诉我。”

 

“华盛顿广场。”

 

 _该死_ 。他能感觉出Harold的音调，已然拔得过高，似乎经过了一晚上，真真提了好几个八度；他能从小个子男人的声音里清楚地听出悔恨恐惧以及不顾一切的情感流露，如同列表一般。 _这个是条目_ _A_ _，那个是……_ “我现在就过去。别担心。”

 

Harold哼了一声，没有回答， _你现在该死的怎么能说你可以解决这个问题_ ，然后切断了通话。不过他还能听到他。

 

“别了，Harold。”John低声道，呼吸在清晨的凛冽中幻化成一团白雾，慢慢消散。“我此生无憾。”接着他关掉电话，拔出电池，头也不回地上了车。

 

**********

 

 

当John赶到的时候，Mirkovic距离那辆致命的银色小轿车还有半个街区的距离；前特工干净利落地放倒他，扛起嫌犯血流不止的身子，一边走一边搜出了车钥匙和电话——之前那个已经定位过了，现在这个还没有——走回Grace家外面的那个炸弹藏匿点，对看到的每一个人大声喊着赶快疏散。他把Mirkovic五花大绑直接扔到车后座上，又花了珍贵的九十秒检查后备箱里的炸药。幸运女神总算赏脸；车里的炸弹是和Mirkovic身上的炸弹背心连接的，只有背心被引爆，车子才会爆炸，所以他只需要解除一个就够了。十分钟。

 

他用最快速度向西疾驰。越靠近水边越好；如果他时间来不及，至少还能把炸弹扔进河里。所有的红绿灯都在配合他的路线，当然就算没有，他也根本不会停下来。John拐下高速路，朝第一眼看到的开阔地带驶去，那里有条路直通河边。周围还是有太多车太多人，如果炸弹爆炸后果不堪设想，于是他坐回后座。Mirkovic仍在昏迷。John不得不考虑再一次用他的电话查询激活码，可是要想在Harold追踪到他之前就得到结果无异于天方夜谭。就好像屋顶上那次事件的重演：五个数字，三次机会。 _挑个对的_ 。他先按下数字五。然后是三。然后是一。

 

错误。

 

倒计时还剩十秒钟的时候，John直接窜到前座，猛踩一脚油门。车子重重颠簸一下；跳起来冲过晨练的人们遛早的狗狗。下一秒，除了空气，什么都没有了：时间丝毫不差，他模模糊糊想着，嘴角卷起一抹浅笑，紧接着另一辆车迎面撞来，就连转向的机会都没有留给他。

 

**********

 

 

他挣扎着醒过来，发现自己躺在地上。第一反应是 _冷_ ，然后 _左臂断了，可能有脑震荡，不过没有昏迷太久_ ，接下来，茫然而无措， _我应该死了啊_ 。

 

脑子里想的全是 _Harold_ ，他睁开眼。

 

Harold，小个子男人怔怔望着他，脸上的表情混合了担忧和如释重负以及沾沾自喜。还有真冷。还有……

 

“吻我，”John开口，又略微迟疑，“如果你也想，如果这儿没有任何不该在场的——”但他没有机会说完，因为Harold几乎是直接扑到了他的身上。几秒钟的拥抱之后，他的老板才控制住情绪，直起身，让John有机会想起来究竟发生了什么事情，还有为什么他能闻到河水的味道。

 

“炸弹。”前特工说，“为什么没有……？”

 

“机器解除了它，”Harold说，“在最后时刻，显然，这让我觉得既富有戏剧性，对你来讲又是完全没必要的冒险，尽管我真的不认为它会希望你直接开车冲进河里。那简直是意料之外。不过看上去确实不错。”

 

“另一辆车，”John追问，记忆逐渐完整，“司机……？”

 

“是的，我宁愿忍受这些对于高科技与日俱增的操控力，”Harold干干地回答，“但估计你应该会很高兴知道其实里面并没有司机。”

 

“哦，真是太好了。我就希望那不是你。但你在这儿。”最后的一秒钟，晨练的人们，遛早的狗狗，乱哄哄地四散逃开……

 

“是的，当然。Bear， _这儿（_ _hier_ _）_ 。”伴着低低的吠叫，大狗蹭过来猛舔他的脸，直到他受伤的手臂开始承受不了，Harold才叫停了Bear表达亲热的欢迎。“救护车已经在路上，”小个子男人肯定John听见了警笛。“还有别担心；Mr. Mirkovic已经沉到河里去了。”

 

“谢谢你好好招待了他，Harold，”John寻思，如果Mirkovic死在车祸里，或者……脑中闪过一丝颤栗，他挣扎着坐起来，又倒下。“第三个炸弹，”前特工抽气。

 

“找到了。”Harold安慰道，“完全没有任何威胁，”语意嘲讽地继续，“不过是为了杀掉Ms. Morgan，我想。我们这个精神有问题的炸弹手反对我们的存在，伤害我们关心的人，究竟目的何在，我希望我们能尽快查个明白。他是不是真的把目标对准了机器……无论如何，看上去机器能很好地保护它自己。还有我们。”

 

“啊，”John同意，重新躺回在阳光下渐渐暖起来的地面，仰着头看Harold突然浮起寒意和恐惧的双眼。“呃，我得说，我真高兴。而且我打赌机器也一样。”

 

“是啊。不言而喻。”John看见小个子男人哽咽了，“我发现自己真的非常高兴你还在这里，John。”

 

“如果我死了，你应该会特别痛苦吧。”

 

“锥心蚀骨。我很可能会说那是毁灭性的。”

 

John眨掉泛出眼眶的泪水，“所以如果机器也有同样的感觉，我知道其实它没有，不过就是这么说说而已……对我们的威胁 _就是_ 对它的威胁。所以给我们它自己的号码……”

 

救护车的警笛由远而近，马上就要到了，可他还是让Harold继续接下去。“为什么不在一开始就解除炸弹？”略作沉吟，小个子男人不解。

 

“时间。”John回答。“让Mirkovic没机会再准备别的计划。另外……让我们有机会能好好想想如果阻止他，会有怎样的后果。”

 

“哦。是啊，这可真……”

 

“合理？”

 

“聪明。我想说的是这个。也只能说这个了。”警笛变了声调；Harold整个上半身扭过去看着救护车。John对此报以微笑。“我会和你一起去医院，”他转回来，“搞定任何可能出现的麻烦。然后我希望你能和我一起回家。”

 

“哪个家？”

 

“我觉得是有最舒服的床的那个，Mr. Reese。”Harold撇撇嘴，“没准儿我最好直接去问机器，听听它对此有什么意见。”

 

“有光吧（Let there be light），Harold。”医护人员带着担架匆匆而至，Harold则抬手，描过他的脸颊，起身站到一边，让他们把他抬上救护车。

  

 

END

 

 

注：

 

没错，这是另一个罗密欧与朱丽叶的标题；我很抱歉。这回比之前更恰当了吧？

 

Harold引用的两个阿西莫夫的故事是《最后的问题》，还有《全世界的麻烦》

（The last Question:

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Question>

All the Troubles of the Word:

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_the_Troubles_of_the_World> ）

 

哦亲爱的们你一定要看第二篇，想想看这是不是他们以后和TM的相处模式，因为如果是真的，那么哦哦哦。

 

“And I am not resigned”——Harold引用自 Edna St. Vincent Millay，“Dirge Without Music”。

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/11/30

 


End file.
